


As I Do

by T1213121



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, McCoy is Kirill's Cover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 身为特工，基里尔注定要行走于黑暗，但他不一定需要孤身一人。基里尔接到任务，要求他以莱纳德·麦考伊的身份潜入政客克里斯托弗·派克身边，并刺探相关情报。但在二人的交流中，他很快意识到，派克并不完全与他想象中的美国政客相同。——感谢老板约稿。❤我真的好不会起名，名字待改_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Kirill, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/gifts).



夏日午后时分，阳光格外毒辣，晒得不少白人面上紧紧地绷起一层艳红色。但渔人码头却未因此冷清下来，反而依旧摩肩擦踵，一如既往地上演着周末时的狂欢景象。蔚蓝色的天空被太阳光打得格外澄澈，比平日里高出几百流明的亮度让人忍不住眯起眼睛，逃开这过分明亮的日光。然而，即使每个人看起来都像是看不透答案的侦探般仔细地望着眼前的道路。可在这般明媚又美好的晴天里，没有人愿意相信世界上存在那些他们不乐于触及的、和这灿烂生活截然相反的黑暗。  
基里尔一向与这种恬静美好的氛围格格不入。身为俄罗斯联邦安全局的特工，他已经习惯了在黑暗中行走。这是他们这一行当的必然，也是这一行当的悲剧所在。纵然他们技艺超群无人可比，到头来依旧是孤身一人堕入深渊——或者说得直白一些，不明不白地死在某个任务中，没有鲜花、没有哀悼，甚至档案都要封为数十年的绝密档案，直至全部落灰才会被翻出来解密。  
穿过熙攘的人群，基里尔轻车熟路地低头避开数个店门前的监控摄像头，从扮做在咖啡厅消遣时光的无聊路人的同事手中接过沉重的皮箱，于第三个路口拐进一条狭窄的长巷中，继而转过数个同样的街角，直至再也听不到那些享受周末的美国人们极为烦人的聒噪吵嚷才停下脚步。  
他摸出钥匙，打开屋门，将皮箱放在泛着淡淡霉味的咖啡桌上。  
来到旧金山之前，基里尔就已经用假身份租下了这间稍显年久失修的公寓，作为他未来一段时间内将会长期居住的安全屋。以公寓的标准来衡量，这里实在算不上优良：上世纪建成的老旧房屋、近十年前的老化装修、上下左右的许多吵闹邻居，桩桩件件都是致命的缺点。但如果以安全屋的标准，这里的绝妙位置足够打消它所有的不足之处：易于藏身、易于脱逃，东方大隐隐于市的智慧尽显于此。  
通过指纹确认、虹膜扫描等一系列保密措施，基里尔翻开皮箱，硕大的投影霎时从皮箱外映在墙上。  
老旧的录音机与超现实的投影仪一直都是特工机构钟情的浮夸搭配，基里尔对此嗤之以鼻。  
早些时候——他还在俄国时，就听到过一些传闻，从中或多或少地猜到了本次任务的对象：克里斯托弗·派克，美国最有权势的政客之一。安全局要求他应聘派克的保镖，作为安全局的卧底，为安全局查探派克的立场、输送有利于国家的情报，必要的时候，可能需要刺杀派克。  
基里尔对此并不意外。  
很久以前，派克就沦为基里尔和同事谈天赌局时的筹码之一。所有特工都在好奇派克的人头最后会落到谁的手中。  
毕竟，以派克的地位看来，他若不是联邦安全局绞尽脑汁想要除掉的眼中钉肉中刺，那才是稀奇事件。  
尚且年少的时候，父母都是军人的派克就走上从政之路，在政界历经十余年的摸爬滚打，如今已是共和党呼声最高的总统人选，看起来就像是所有教科书上会印刷宣传的“美国梦”实现者。但乍看之下的艰辛里却隐藏着金钱铺出的一帆风顺和无法估量的巨大丑闻。  
说到底，政客永远都是优秀的表演艺术家和骗子。  
不过，基里尔倒是难得松了口气。  
他赌赢了和同事的局，同时，他对住所的谨慎选择变得比原先更有价值了：在基里尔看来，美国的政客们总是最喜欢那些怀揣美国梦的穷人。他们永远喜欢敲骨吸髓式的榨干那些本就不富裕的穷人，穷人们却依然狂热的崇拜并追随着这些疯子政客。  
距离公布的保镖招聘时间还有一段时间，他从箱子底层摸出伪造的身份证件，将上面的所有内容都快速记忆下来。  
他的虚假身份是莱纳德·麦考伊，一位土生土长的南方人，一位曾奔赴阿富汗的军医。战乱磨练了他的心智，也更磨练出贴身格斗的技巧。这使得他成为不多见的、能够精准打击敌人致命部位的军人。这将是麦考伊在退役后的第一次面试，而且是麦考伊自己选择的。即使退役后的日子并不好挨，可他依然很支持共和党，也非常欣赏派克从政的手腕。  
这些资料并不足以令基里尔平稳度过招聘时的背景调查（这点需要安全局的其他同事“用点小技巧”，一向如此），但却是完美扮演另一个人的基础。一个略显古板、却会杀人的医生，在基里尔经手过的所有伪装身份里绝对算是特立独行的一位。他不会质疑上面的选择，可这个角色有太多问题需要他花上大量时间处理。  
基里尔合上皮箱，为自己泡了一杯极浓的黑咖啡。  
为了完美的塑造出莱纳德·麦考伊，日后几天，他会非常忙碌。


	2. Chapter 2

大热政客身边保镖的面试总是很麻烦。好在基里尔有惊无险地通过了。  
他实在算不上其中表现最优秀的那位，更不会是背景调查里最忠于派克的那位。但对基里尔来说，成为最迎合特工们的癖好的一位面试人员实在是轻而易举。不费吹灰之力，他就拿到了素来严苛的特工审查通过证明。  
同样身为安全局员工，不过是一个效力于美利坚、一个效力于俄罗斯，都是同行，审查时的判断依据相差得并不多，预测出具体考察方向更是格外简单。靠着这种知己知彼，基里尔的面试一路绿灯，毫无悬念地被留到最后，顺利进入派克的贴身保镖团队——专门负责派克身边24×7的全时段护卫，即使是最为隐秘的时间也不例外。  
当他踩着配备的皮鞋、穿着定制的服帖西装、戴着硕大的墨镜站在派克身后时，他有点找到了黑社会的感觉。然而，相较于黑社会，派克的招摇出行更加理直气壮，也更没有人会上前盘问、或者顾及会不会有人随时抓住他们。  
五六辆完全相同的轿车沿着扎根于园林中的柏油马路开进会议中心，灰黑色的外墙为极为简单的欢迎仪式增添了几分莫须有的肃穆。身为新人，基里尔还没有和派克同坐一辆车的机会。但当离开车门之后，他对医学的掌握，或说，麦考伊对医学的掌握，让他在保镖前排占下一席之地。  
这可能是目前为止他们之间的最近距离，基里尔心想，仅仅是一步之遥，他能看到派克曲线优雅的后颈和棱角锋利的肩膀，如果他愿意，现在就能掐住派克的喉咙——即便如此，他却依然没有机会和派克交流。  
大半特工会为此感到懊恼甚至焦虑。如果不能和目标真正接触，试探立场、窃取情报这种任务的失败只会是时间问题。但基里尔一向很有耐心。  
而且，他原本就有许多时间可以“浪费”。安全局没有限定任务截止日期，基里尔忍不住想这是否会是永久性的。经历过之前的很多事情，饶是硬汉如他，也很难不萌生退役的念头。  
“你是新人。”派克的声音将基里尔蓦然拉回现实中。他靠在皮质沙发上，半仰着头，一双灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，带着政客们烂熟于心的虚伪亲昵。  
基里尔点点头。半秒前，他还在为这短暂的距离感到些许困扰；如今，派克却主动与他搭话了。即使雇主突然和保镖谈天并不寻常，可基里尔不愿意思考太多，一个普通保镖本就不该对雇主的行动思考太多。  
他表现得有些局促，像是被雇主突如其来地问话冲乱了大脑：“是的，我是麦考伊，莱纳德·麦考伊，前些日子被顾进保镖队的，今天是第一次当值。” 基里尔垂眼观察着派克的体态，警惕着可能存在的所有意外。但派克非常放松，开口搭讪很有可能仅仅出于在吧台等待时的无聊，与基里尔本身的身份无关。  
“没关系，我只是随口问问，你不必紧张。”派克笑笑，极为礼节性的，“我很少见到前排的贴身保镖里会有新人，想必你一定非常优秀，第一天入职就被分配到这个位置。”  
“我曾是一名军医，先生，分配我的上司说我可能会在几个紧要关头帮到您。”  
“医生。”派克的反应明显比之前慢了半拍。他没有表现出太多的惊讶与迟疑，如果不是基里尔曾多次在审讯室中一步步对着摄像头扣出许多囚犯的微动作细节，他甚至会错过派克在这一瞬间的复杂反应。看来，这个繁复的假身份是安全局给派克的私人订制，基里尔窃喜，只要抓住这个机会，他很有可能在极短的时间内和派克建立某种联系。“我以为大部分军医退役后都去了医院，听说很多急诊医院非常喜欢留用军医。”  
“是的、是的，我的几个朋友在急救医院。但我的手在战场上受过伤。”基里尔把右手手背上的一条长疤露在派克面前，“我现在握不住手术刀了，先生。”那不是他在战场上受的伤，但很相近，是一次任务中的痕迹。当时，对方的匕首直接割断了他的肌腱，如果不是后期康复状况良好，这一刀很有可能直接断送基里尔的职业生涯。“另一方面，现实是，退伍后我不剩什么钱了。这份职业的薪水很令我满意，光是本月的预付款就能让我为公寓里添个新的咖啡机。”基里尔还没说完，队长的手就冲他拍了过来，令他吃痛得扭头看去。队长的面色有些难看：保镖很少与雇主谈起他们的私人生活，他们不该这么做。  
工作数年的队长向前一步，想替基里尔道歉。派克却慢悠悠地抬起手，示意他无碍。“你住在公寓里？”派克问。从十几年前那场刺杀开始，在从政生涯之外，派克就对医生存在着古怪又理所当然的倾慕。何况，当下他面前是一位不能再上手术台的医生。派克几近难得地叹了口气。身为政客，他很少叹气，但没有人不会为一双精妙绝伦的救人之手因故损伤而哀叹。  
“在旧金山贫民窟的老公寓里，下雨时还会泛起霉味。”基里尔从实招来，格外坦然，毕竟字字都是真话，绝无半分谎言，“这是我能租到最好的一套房了。”  
派克眉头紧蹙，稍稍有些晃神，似是对他的居住环境心有不忍：“你没打算用预收款换套房子？”  
“我不是一个很追求生活条件的人，人过中年的单身汉没必要那么讲究。”基里尔耸耸肩。即使认真计较起来，这些年，基里尔也已经适应了东奔西跑的生活，这套房子远不能算他诸多住所中最惨的一间。  
同为中年单身汉的派克微微扬起眼来：“是吗。”  
“是的。”基里尔脱口而出，慢了半拍才意识到犯了什么错误，“不，我是说，对我来说，先生。但公寓并不糟糕，不算糟糕，毕竟有着良好的社群环境，只要有志同道合的人，哪里都很完美。”  
“你们有相同的爱好？”  
“不，不是，当然不是。我是说，我的公寓群里的大部分人都非常支持你，先生。”基里尔表现出一副格外热忱的样子，棕绿色的瞳孔里泛着崇拜的光芒，“包括我，我是你的绝对支持者，先生，能够成为你的保镖是我的荣幸。”  
闻言，派克敛起神色，看起来严肃不少。他和基里尔的预想截然不同，并没有为来自怀揣“美国梦”的穷人的支持眉开眼笑，面上甚至泛着微微的怒意。但很快，这种怒意也消失了，基里尔可以看见派克绷紧的肩膀和嘴角极淡的笑容。  
操，出事了，好像不太对劲。基里尔有些恍惚。派克却回到了之前的状态，满脸都是政客们的招牌虚假笑容，非常彬彬有礼地回应他：“非常感谢你的支持。”派克笑笑，“当然，也要麻烦你向你的朋友们传达我的谢意。如果不是你们的支持，我无法走到现在的地位。”  
基里尔故作镇定地点点头，派克却不再回他，目光挪到顶上播放着新闻的电视上，显然不打算再理他了。  
妈的。基里尔在心底低骂一声。  
他搞砸了派克对他的第一印象。


	3. Chapter 3

过后的几天里，虽然基里尔还站在前排负责派克的贴身护卫，但派克再没同他交谈过。基里尔知道，自己当时犯了大错，但错误的源头却迟迟没有找到。  
好在，不论什么工作，同事之间的流言蜚语永远会在休息时长得飞快。经历过专业的间谍训练，基里尔对搜集这些情报一向得心应手。他花了一些时间泡在总公司的茶水间里耳听六路，又和几个关系不错的同事私下打探，等他把所有消息拼在一起，基里尔终于明白自己做错了什么。  
即使身处同一党羽，政客们一样各自心怀鬼胎。基里尔一开始确实抓对了方向，大部分共和党人确实喜欢白人种族主义和来自底层“又傻又蠢”的穷人们毫无保留的支持——但派克并非其中一员。  
派克的立场比他想象中更为复杂。基里尔询问过的人大多说得坦诚，同时，他们的口径也是完全一致的：派克的态度一直格外暧昧，很长一段时间里，他都在政坛中保持着巧妙的中立。倘若没有总统候选人一事，派克是极少出现在风口浪尖的那种政客。即便是现在，派克成为了总统候选人，他的宣传也与他人不同。比起处处尖锐攻击对手弱处的宣传，派克的宣传方式看起来像一个圆润的弹性球。它可以令共和党的大部分崇拜者满意，却也不会被民主党的对手抓住把柄。  
这种态度在政界高层里并不多见，如此中庸的态度并不是操纵人心的好手段，除非派克故意地在隐藏着什么。  
也许这就是安全局交给他的任务，基里尔想，为此甚至需要作出麦考伊这样繁复的假身份用以取得派克的信任。可他在下第一步棋时就搞砸了这场局。早先时候铺垫好的诸多背景完全失效，派克对他的不信任已逐渐建立，再度攻破必是难事。  
制定新计划被迅速提上议程，基里尔忙了一整个轮休日，试图在各个关节找到挽回失败的第一印象的方式。但他终究只是个间谍，不是参谋——人永远都有不擅长的那处，不可能面面俱到。  
但转天再准时准点到安保公司打卡上班时，意料之外的，基里尔获得了超乎想象的巨大升迁。前几日还拍打他、认为他是个差劲保镖的队长顶着一脸不可思议的表情，将派克亲自发来的调令原原本本地重复给基里尔听：从今日开始，麦考伊加入派克的家庭安保队伍中，分级升至贴身保镖。  
整队保镖都为此炸了锅。  
能进入家庭安保队伍的保镖从来都是雇主最为信任的那些，何况还是贴身保镖，不是那些在花园里转来转去，紧紧盯着围墙的人形摄像头。莫要说不可置信，这样的晋升对几乎所有保镖来说根本就是天方夜谭，是绝不可能发生的事情。没人能找到其中的逻辑所在，更多同事将这一切解释成派克为“能够成为你的保镖是我的荣幸”做出的回礼：毕竟，政客最为注意的就是公众形象和支持者的看法。为了收买人心，作出这等选择并非完全不可理喻。  
位于升职风暴的中心，基里尔却只觉得头昏脑涨，还有些想在骂上几轮派克。不提绞尽脑汁熬夜想出的计划表被彻头彻尾地打乱，光是要在这种准备不足、还未能取得派克完全信任的情况下与他共处一室，对基里尔来说就已经是极大的考验。如果他再多说错几次话，或许迎接他的就是美国特工们漆乌黑的枪口了。  
队长又拍了他一掌。基里尔猛地回过神来，顺着队长手指的放下看向钟表，才发现交班时间快到了。他在更衣室换了新的制服，把配枪插在腰侧，忽视掉队长絮絮叨叨的诸多废话，思考着要如何与派克相处。  
派克比他想得更高明。大部分人都会认为，倘若要搜集情报，离派克越近的地方就会越有益。然而，与公开的办公大楼不同，私人住宅中的监控更为严密，各式侍者、保镖的密集程度也更高，下手必定比办公大楼更为困难。同时，真正的政务机密总是与温馨的家庭生活相去甚远。如果一味地守在派克的别墅中，莫要说他无法大张旗鼓的收集情报或是行刺，在雇主与保镖的关系下，派克随时随地都能将他直接地控制住，继而扣上最为尖利的罪名，直白地将他驱逐出门。  
去他妈的卧底任务。  
基里尔腹诽，跟在临近退休的保镖身后钻进车里。


	4. Chapter 4

相较于图片，实际站在派克的别墅前时，基里尔更能感受到被内勤文员特地用“现代感”三个大字认真批注的房屋是多么特殊。乍看之下，这栋房子与所有房产经纪人手中的诸多豪宅并无差异，然而，从门口开始，层层的安全系统使得整栋房子充斥着好莱坞大片里的不可思议，甚至连外侧郁郁葱葱的树木里都藏着高压电网与诸多运动传感器。一眼扫去，即使基里尔自认是俄罗斯安全局里数一数二的特工，一样无法百分百保证他能从如此等级的“囚笼”中逃脱。  
而他被分配的岗位如他的晋升速度一般，格外令人艳羡的，在派克的书房：离所有他需要拿到的机密很近，近到几乎触手可得；同时，也是整栋屋子中最难逃脱的位置。  
一模一样的纠结，一模一样的若即若离。在基里尔还未判明这一步究竟是福是祸时，派克就已带着一摞文件和被磨到有些发亮的保温壶来了。他带着眼镜，银白色的边框为他的目光添上一层寒意。“进来吧。”派克用指纹打开屋门，自己先一步进到里面，而后示意基里尔进到外侧的秘书室中，“秘书室没有人用，你可以随便坐。上一任保镖喜欢客人等待时的皮沙发。”  
“我不明白。”基里尔环顾四周，发现此处虽仅仅是一间秘书室，但四面的墙壁都被刻意加固过，厚度与标准的钢筋水泥土并不一致，外层的漆面是仿做的涂层，内里很有可能是防弹合金，“我入职不到一个月，先生，为什么挑选我来书房。”  
“我认为你很有趣，就把你提拔到这个位置，你觉得意外吗。”派克摘下眼镜，如此一来，本就锐利的目光更是如箭一般射在基里尔身上，看得经历过无数大风大浪的基里尔阵阵发冷，“大部分政客都很喜欢自己的支持者，毕竟我们是靠着民意吃饭的，你、还有你的社群，你们对我的支持是无法被取代的。我仅仅是将你从门外调到了这里，小小晋升，以视我对你支持的回报。”  
基里尔心下一惊，暗道一声不妙。  
他们谁都知道书房这等位置的重要性，而“小小提升”……现实里的派克比他计划中的形象更加难缠，三言两语间把每一个话头堵得滴水不漏。如果基里尔还想继续扮演他口中那位派克的极端崇拜者莱纳德·麦考伊，他必须顺着这番话向下说去，不能做出任何逾越的事情。  
“谢谢您，先生。”他表现得十分忠诚，尽可能调动起所有诚意，“非常感谢您，我会尽全力工作的，保护您的生命安全。”  
派克不以为然，似乎根本不关心基里尔如何表现，信手敲起纤长的镜腿，像是在谋划着什么。“你说，你是从军队退役的。”  
“是的，伊拉克战争，伤病退役。”基里尔如实回答。  
“我看你不像。”派克放下合好的眼镜，自己坐进主书房的办公桌里。他没有关门，反而伸手示意基里尔在他对面坐下。饶是基里尔身经百战，派克这番做法依然让他看得云里雾里，只好先随着派克的意思在他对面落座。  
安全局准备的背景不可能出现重大纰漏，基里尔也同样近乎完美地扮演着这个退伍南方军医的角色，甚至在保镖队伍里成功的骗过了几位真正从伊拉克战场归来的退伍美军。他有足够的自信认定派克不可能看穿这层假身份。  
“你给我的感觉和大部分军人不一样。”派克挑挑眉，以一种友好又不容拒绝的语气抛出这个惊雷般的话题。  
“和大部分军人不同……更好，还是更糟？”基里尔语气里的好奇有七分是伪装出的，但剩下三分却格外真实。如果派克确实能看穿他的身份，基里尔也不必再多过遮掩，直接一枪毙命解决任务会变成最好的选项——虽然他可能没办法从这里跑出去。  
“只是不太一样，没有哪一边‘更好’。”派克答得很快，遣词造句带着些许官腔，但基里尔依然在字里行间捕捉到危险的气息。  
不论究竟是何种结果，基里尔都意识到，他已经逐渐失去了在这间屋子里的主动权。“这世上有很多种军人。”基里尔耸耸肩，双手搭在小腹上，稍显随意地望着派克，自嘲地笑笑，试图再扳回一城局势，“而且，严格来说，我不是军人。我是一名军医，一名被伤了手、日后都没办法上手术台的军医。”  
派克不像是胸有成竹的样子，基里尔心想，或许是有一个初步推断，或许仅仅是一个猜测。这些话很有可能只是诈诈自己，看看是不是真如他所认定的一样。毕竟，兵不厌诈。  
“确实。世上有很多不同的军人，实际上，世上每个人都是不同的，用一种模式去概括全部算是很大的成见。我很支持、也很尊重自由，这是一个自由的国度。”派克取出洗净的马克杯，从保温壶里倒出一杯咖啡。  
能普通家庭爬到如此地位，派克靠的从来不是幸运或信念，更多地是经验与技巧。他从来不喜欢吃喝上被太多人经手，比起一杯秘书端来的咖啡，他更相信自己冲泡的——要知道，他的几位同僚就因被下毒进过几次医院急诊室洗胃，而递给他们有毒食物或饮品的，正是他们信任的某个下属。  
“我从小在军营长大，如果你认真看过我的简介的话，你或许会留意到，我的父亲是一位高级军官。我看过很多军人，非常熟悉他们的作风，包括退伍军人。经由长期训练，军人浑身上下都是健硕的肌肉、总会习惯性地挺直腰杆、说话时也很容易无法确定声音的大小——这些你确实做到了，但军人不会像你一样自然而然地避开所有摄像头。你这么做不是并不处于某种刻意，反而是非常自然的，像是融进骨子里的本能。你让我想起了那些坐上高官位置的间谍，他们总是警惕地盯着所有镜头，永远学不会真正官员的坦然。毕竟，躲避镜头是间谍的基本功。”派克又另外取出一个马克杯，为基里尔倒出一杯香浓的咖啡。即使他看起来格外亲切，可姿态上却极尽强势，双手都抵在桌上，仿佛正捍卫着属于他的领地。“我看过近些日子的监控，当然，是经过他人筛选后交给我的，我只需要你出现过的那些监控视频。不得不说，麦考伊，你是一位很优秀的间谍。在如此密集的监控下，你的脸也几乎没有被拍到过。”  
基里尔盯着咖啡的热气蒸腾而上，氤氲热气把派克的面容打得格外模糊。他没打算喝这杯咖啡，但也没打算直接招出全部：“你是在刻意暗示我什么吗，或者，这是你对我的期待吗，先生。”基里尔一面同派克讲着，一面抚上枪套。如果这场博弈以他被拆穿身份告终，只消撤掉保险，基里尔很快就能在派克身上开一个硕大的血洞。这间屋子的隔音效果很好，防弹隔层不会让太多人知晓里侧发生的一切。如果他等下从窗户翻出去，避开花园顶棚上的监控，或许能九死一生的离开此地。  
“我只是想提醒你，你或许不需要对我这么警惕，我们很可能是站在同一阵营的。你想想，你的上司有与你说过什么吗？如果我们不位于同一阵营，你为什么需要来做保镖呢？”派克自顾自地喝口咖啡，把桌上杂乱的文件整理好放到一旁，等待着基里尔的回复，“相信我，这世上有很多种方法你都可以用来接近我，比保镖更简单的也有不少，总统都很好刺杀，何况是我。你的上司要求你来做我的保镖，其中原因你应该比我更清楚。好好想想，我们还有很长时间。”  
基里尔对此嗤之以鼻。倘若方才他还有一丝身份被识破的慌张，此刻，基里尔非常确信，派克百分百是在诈他，想要借此机会套出他的身份。如果派克手中有了决定性的证据，现在他不可能如此完好的坐在这里，肯定早早就被押到暗无天日的地方经历好几轮审问。或许派克把他当成了中情局的特工，联邦调查局的也有可能——美国机构相互之间的猜忌总是很多，多到基里尔习以为常，但他们都是美国的，与俄罗斯不同，他们都是“同一阵营”的。“我想是的。在这件事上，我肯定是与您同一阵营的，派克先生，只是我不效力于你旗下的部门，但这不代表我们来源于不同的地方。”基里尔换了法子，不再强硬地坚持之前那套退伍军人的说法，反而顺着派克的话向下说去，极为熟练地扯出夸张的谎言，“这件事毋庸置疑。天佑美利坚。”  
“天佑美利坚。”派克随口应和。他当然不相信基里尔的说法，也暂且不想撕破脸面，赤裸裸地把推理结果摆在台面上。大部分间谍都经受过训练，攻克他们的办法并不是单刀直入，需要更迂回一些。他还有很长的时间。“或许我们不属于同一部门，但我们都是为了让美国再次伟大。”派克举起咖啡杯，“敬美国。”  
基里尔同他碰杯：“敬美国。”为他带来的诸多金钱收入。基里尔识趣地咽下后半句话，象征性地仰头喝下半杯咖啡，以示为美国干杯。  
美国人总是把咖啡用水冲兑得极淡，尝起来没滋没味，缺乏热的摩加佳巴的厚重与暖意。但嗜好甜味的美国人总会用糖和奶把味道调整得更为诱人，而不是像欧洲人一样迷恋浓重的咖啡本味。但与想象中不同，派克的咖啡具有一种强烈的苦涩与烟熏味道，入口时瞬间就蔓延开来，让不习惯咖啡本味的基里尔本能地眉头紧蹙。然而，身为一个合格的俄罗斯特工，基里尔很精准地控制住他的表情，这种不愉悦只在他脸上停留片刻，转瞬即逝。  
“不好意思。”派克翻了翻书桌下侧的抽屉，最终找出来一两块戒烟糖，递给基里尔，一副无辜模样，“我喜欢喝浓咖啡。”


	5. Chapter 5

在岗位上工作一月有余，基里尔日益习惯了在保镖公司的生活。做二休一的轮班，空闲时间可以自由安排，比基里尔想象中的更有规律，也更为悠哉。高科技为保镖减轻了很多负担，同时，书房的工作更是以空闲出名的。在派克工作的时候，基里尔需要做得都是看门的活计，不用巡查走廊，也不需要考虑是否有人潜入，只要坐在秘书台看着门口监控摄像头回传进内侧的视频，警惕着是否有人拿着冲锋枪一脚踹开房门闯进来——这件事发生的可能性几乎是百万分之一，或等同于，根本不可能。  
派克偶尔会与他聊些事情，大致都在处理公文的休息时间，坐在秘书处的皮质长沙发上，拿着他装满咖啡、被磨到发亮的保温壶，与基里尔一边喝着浓烈的咖啡、一边用短暂而愉快的交流享受片刻清闲：很单纯的聊天，无关于他们前些日子提到的立场，更不会涉及派克究竟在处理什么内容。  
基里尔最初不愿讲太多，经历过特工的训练，多说多错的道理总是心知肚明。但为了保密，派克家中的办公室不与外网连接，无线网信号也会被屏蔽，除了从总机转来的内网电话，几乎没有可以和外部沟通的方式，手机自然也是没有信号的。如此干巴巴地坐上一天实在太过无聊。窝在秘书台的时间里，基里尔觉得自己都快被闲得长出蘑菇来了。  
他试着读过一些书架上的书（派克听闻他无聊后允许他这么做，特定几个书柜的书都可以随他看），但英文写成的美国政治局势以及其中对俄罗斯极尽粗鄙的污蔑着实无法让他打发时间，只会令他越待越烦。  
“我还以为书架上的那些书能够你消磨些时间。”连续几日，派克都未曾看到基里尔手里拿着书。他颇为好奇，倘若连书都不读，这屋里真的有地方能让基里尔一整天都不觉得无聊吗。  
“没什么可读的。”基里尔耸耸肩，“上面都是些政治著作，说实话，大部分东西讲得都狗屁不通。”基里尔直言直语，丝毫不怕惹到派克。  
翻开第一本时基里尔就发现了，那些精装书已经在书架上摆了很久，但依然保持着崭新的状态，连一点看过的痕迹都没有。想必派克根本没有翻开过其中任何一本，只是用来装点门面。  
这很奇怪，确实很奇怪。上面的书籍大多是共和党政客、或是支持共和党理论的作者所写，按理来说，应当是派克需要阅读的党内书籍。但它们却以全新的品相放置在书架上——派克总不能是想炫耀他买得起这么多书。  
“你不喜欢政治。”  
“没人会喜欢政治，真正热衷于参与政治的人也极为有限。大部分人只关心那些与自己有利的政策，然后支持给出这种政策的领导人。我也一样。”  
身为一位合格的特工，基里尔只会听从上级命令和执行上级命令，一向不关心政治如何，更没有太多对时政的见解。他直接抛出早些时候编纂出的万用说辞，把话头丢回派克身上。这不是一份单纯应付差事的说辞，基里尔的目的格外明确，他希望能趁机套出派克的秘密——联邦安全局希望从派克身上获取的那些重要情报，或是联邦安全局对他隐瞒的答案。  
他依然不知道为什么派克会成为他的目标，但他开始想知道这个问题的答案了。  
派克挑起眉来，显然有些好奇：“你会关心哪方面？”  
“金融吧，我想。毕竟我现在还是挺缺钱的。”基里尔道，“不过仅仅是关心金融，我并不想参与到这个行业里。华尔街那些衣冠禽兽总是今天开游艇明天进局子，谁知道他们都在搞什么鬼。”  
“金融就是这种行业，一夕暴富，一夕沦为阶下囚。那些做金融方向的政客们都很有钱，却也是最高风险的一批，很容易就被扯进案子里。”  
“确实，我看过不少这种新闻。不过，你不打算做这方面？”  
“我还以为你了解过我。”派克眯起眼睛审视着基里尔，“我一向是主张国防建设的，金钱的事情同我无关。”  
“我更熟悉你对退伍军人的政策——没人关心政治本身。”  
看来派克不止在国防上有提案，肯定还有其余的议案……或许就是金融，基里尔想。美国本身建立在金融体系之上，美元在历史上的很多年都占据一个风口浪尖的地位。一个买得起一整面墙新书却不去看的人，一个雇得起整个安保队伍的人，是不可能完全与金融体系无关的。  
“说得也是。”派克低低地从喉咙里滚出一声笑，合上保温杯的盖子，望了眼时间，“有点早，但你可以先下班了。今天的公文已经处理结束，等下把门锁好，你就可以先下班了。”  
提前下班？他们这些安保人员一向是统一往返，即使提前几个小时下班，也是要在车里等着其他人的。派克估计是不想继续谈论那个“秘密”，才用这种方法搪塞他离开。  
“不过，如果你有时间的话。”派克起身，把保温杯放回桌上，“我们可以去书店转转，挑一些你喜欢看的书。毕竟，我们还会相处很长时间。”  
啊？  
基里尔愣在原地，长久地凝视着派克的眼睛，妄图从中寻到一丝诡异的阴谋。但他什么都没找到，只好一脸莫名其妙地点点头：正常打工仔怎么能谢绝老板的好意。


	6. Chapter 6

派克很少因为一本书出门。  
身为政界名人，他出门总要受到更多的瞩目，也需要更多的保镖随行，确定整个过程中不会出任何岔子。严肃起来，甚至需要提前一周和安保公司沟通，以安排当日的全部安保计划。为此，派克近乎严苛地过着一种隐士的生活，与外界少有真正的交流。  
今日纯属一时兴起，又想到可以借此机会试探基里尔的底细，派克才一时决定邀请基里尔一同去书店逛逛。当然，谨慎如派克并不会蠢到去客流量巨大的商业书店买书。他有一位朋友在偏远的街巷转角里养了一家老旧的私人书店，平日里少有人在，正合适他偶然间安排的出行。  
从别墅去市中心着实远了些，司机开得有些久了。派克与基里尔面对面的坐在豪华轿车的后座，相继打破这份尴尬的沉寂。许是为了缓和气氛，派克不再与他谈论严肃认真的时政或是社会问题，反而天南海北地谈起各式各样的消遣，吃吃喝喝、玩玩乐乐，从华盛顿的米其林餐厅谈到哪家书店总是能进到绝版书。  
车在书店门前停稳，基里尔先下车扫了一遍周遭环境，确认没有威胁后，才容许派克下了车。派克没有要求其他人随行，只有另一个负责回程护卫的保镖。他很清楚基里尔可能是来杀他的（或者说，日后百分百是需要杀掉他的），但既然最近还未有动向，派克也放心让他去做。毕竟，没有拿到情报的特工不会对他们的任务对象痛下杀手。  
“这家书店是我朋友开的，多数进一些文学类的书籍，还有一部分是涉及到社科方面。不会有太多复杂又无聊的政治学。你可以挑几本喜欢的，我负责结账。”  
基里尔扫眼空荡荡的书店，转头问他：“你有什么推荐吗？”  
“事实上，我喜欢菲茨杰拉德。”派克顺着索引寻到现代文学，埋头找了一阵，很快就抽出一本书递给基里尔，“但不是《了不起的盖茨比》，现在大家都喜欢那部，我反而更喜欢《人间天堂》，他的第一部作品。”  
基里尔接过书，翻到封底粗略地扫了一眼，有些难以把这部小说和派克联系在一起。政客们或多或少都相信美国梦能够实现，尤其是这些共和党人，他们格外热衷将美国梦与白人绑定。但这部书无论如何，都与美国梦的实现沾不了边。或许派克在用这本书暗示他什么，基里尔想，那他就应该应下来。“那就这本。”基里尔很草率地选择了他要买的书。毕竟，他根本不在乎要买的书。  
“你可以多挑几本，选些自己喜欢的。”派克笑笑，漂亮的蓝眼睛弯成浅浅一道月牙，惹得基里尔心头一颤，“我负责报销。”  
看来是没办法搪塞过去。基里尔点头应了一声，自顾自在不大的书店里转了转，想着该拿些什么书好。派克倒是不管他去了哪里，找了个无人的角落站着，随意挑出一本书翻看起来。  
基里尔转悠的时间不算太久，但也远超刚刚决定买下《人间天堂》时的爽快。长时间的站立让派克的膝盖有些发疼，他在书店里转了一阵，试图找到椅子坐下来休息一阵，却见基里尔终于拿着书回来了。数目不多，除了刚刚的《人间天堂》，剩下三本里两本是小说，还有一本是金融专著，讲得似乎是经济危机。  
“你的涉猎倒是很杂。”基里尔挑的两本小说派克都未曾看过，光看书名，应当是一本军事小说和一本侦探小说。他确实比想象中更有趣，派克心想，如果基里尔愿意过来帮自己处理那个麻烦的议题，或许自己会爱上他的。  
基里尔耸耸肩：“我没什么偏好，索性就什么都看一点。”他没有选择恐惧症，但斟酌究竟买什么书确实是一门学问。他需要符合莱纳德·麦考伊的兴趣，也需要向派克展现出他的困惑。军事小说是掩盖，基里尔希望试探派克对金融的看法。  
问题应当就出在金融上。  
但他找不到任何突破口。


	7. Chapter 7

到家时已是傍晚时分，基里尔买了中餐外卖，一面用叉子扎着富有弹性的虾球，一面靠在老旧的沙发上仰望天花板。把接头地点定在中餐馆似乎是安全局的某种玩笑。为了得到最新的消息情报，他们要订上一份不太正宗的中餐外卖，继而打开幸运饼干，解密那些被替换任务指令的吉祥话。  
通常情况下，一次联络需要三四块幸运饼干才能完全说清。但这一次，不论基里尔如何翻来覆去地阅读上面的英文，只有一块饼干里的吉祥话是联络的内容。  
“放弃情报，杀死派克，不必再联络。”  
……妈的。基里尔把细长的纸条揉成小团丢进嘴里吃掉，套上外衣起身，从垃圾桶里随便抓了一只虫子放进左宗棠鸡的盒子里。  
这是一条极糟的命令。基里尔比谁都要清楚，现在并不是对派克下手的最好时机。即使按照原先的计划，也比预期的下手时间还要早很多。倘若立刻采取行动，对派克的刺杀将从普通任务完全化作一场毫无悬念的自杀式袭击。或许，仅仅是或许，他能杀死派克，但他百分百无法活着从华盛顿的书房回到俄罗斯的家中，甚至很有可能还没翻出围墙，他就已经横尸在地。但凡有点脑子、把特工当点人看的参谋都不会在此刻提出这种任务。  
遏制着心底翻涌出来的盛怒，基里尔冲进中餐厅里，大声叫嚣着他们的食物不合格，要求经理出面与他沟通。但经理出差了，左宗棠鸡的钱被退了回来，基里尔握着纸币，近乎咬牙切齿地走回机车旁。这种服务业的回答仅仅属于那些普通人，而经理出差更是一个暗号：从今天起，联络点会保持长时间的静默，直到你完成任务。  
这很糟糕，非常糟糕。  
任务过程中，上线很少选择保持静默。  
统一静默是一项早在他们入职时就已作为必要的规章条例通知过所有人的重大协议，是对安全局极高机密任务的一种保障：如果任务失败，基里尔会被称作某个极端组织的恐怖分子，联邦安全局不会对他负责，更不会对他作出任何声明，包括几十年后解密的文件里，依然会把他作为恐怖分子提及。  
也就是说，一旦失败，在整个人类历史上，基里尔都会成为一位恐怖分子。  
基里尔难得有些心不在焉，虾球早已被他戳成布满孔洞的虾肉糜。他一直不喜欢这种任务，都是为了谋生，他不愿意赌上自己终生的名誉。这件事完全无关是否忠于祖国，不过是所有孤身潜行于黑暗的特工都会在乎机密文档里的最终定论。  
很早之前，基里尔就设想过会在任务中遇到这种情况。可他从未想过，自己会在此刻被这份协议束缚，也从未想过，安全局会在这件事上孤注一掷。  
即使派克的项上人头已经作为赌注在特工里流传多年，可基里尔实在无法想象，身为一个普通的政客（或许成为总统候选人这点不太普通），派克究竟是为何受到这种待遇。  
没有时间了。  
他必须尽快搞清派克究竟在做些什么，又是什么让派克以最高保密标准登上安全局的名单。  
否则，他将面临特工们最不愿见到的地狱。


	8. Chapter 8

再去上班时，派克为他买下的那些书已经摆在书架上了。基里尔原本想从军事小说入手，但昨日的联络令他不得不加快速度，查探到派克的真正目的。他取下放在最上层的金融专著，硬着头皮一页页翻开阅读。基里尔读得懂这些议题，他只是不想读——即使只是想起那几年，他都很想冲到草坪上破口大骂，斥责这群吃人的银行家们。  
下午两点半，派克准时从书房里走出来，拿着保温杯坐进秘书室的长沙发里。他看起来有些疲倦，也许是今日的公文实在太过烦心，令他头昏脑涨。  
“你在看书。”派克揉着额头，挑起眼来看着基里尔。  
基里尔点点头，把书脊竖起来，展示给派克：“我原本以为会有些乏味，但意外地很有趣。”他很快夹好书签，把书放在一旁，一副欲罢不能的模样。  
“是吗？我最不喜欢处理的就是有关金融危机的议题。”派克揉揉眉心，忽得提起了方才处理的公文，“扯上金融体系的事情总是很麻烦，纽约不欢迎华盛顿，但华盛顿也没多少人待见纽约。”  
“是啊，政治和金融，密不可分，扯在一起总是很麻烦。”派克许是被经济类的公文烦了心，基里尔心想，实际上，他不太确定派克最近在做些什么，似乎是与整个美国的金融体系有关。乍看之下和派克这个致力于军事方向的政客相去甚远、毫无联系，但派克每天花在上面的时间很多。或许这才是关键——令人头疼的永远是钱，不论是平民百姓还是政府高官，所有人都在为了钱在世间挣扎。  
“高失业率引发了多起针对政府的游行，街头流浪问题也随之日益加重——那几年过得实在是很难。总是尝试推出新政策，可每一轮政策都有许许多多人不满意，没人能做到所有人都满意，更没人能把国家建立成乌托邦，所有人都尽可能地想做到最好，可很多人连自己都保不住了。那段时间里，恐吓信总是一封接着一封的寄来，每天烧掉的数目非常可观，我咬牙花下重金，雇了第一批保镖。”派克一面喝着咖啡，一面同基里尔说。  
“经济危机之后大家过得都不算太好。”基里尔眉头紧蹙，面上格外难看，他不是很希望想到过去的事情，“失业、破产、流落街头，我的前妻就是那时候夺走了我的一切，让我去街头自生自灭。实话说，这份工作确实让我非常满意。” 派克还在怀疑他，基里尔需要一些更真实的东西让派克彻彻底底放心。他没有时间再去伪造经历了，不得不在伪装身份里掺杂了真话——经济危机导致的失业与接踵而至的破产，前妻带着女儿远走高飞，一无所有的他最终被联邦安全局接纳，接受训练，成为一位行走于黑暗中的特工。  
一份完全真实的背景，除却他效力的联邦安全局是俄罗斯联邦安全局之外，基里尔几乎将自己的过往和盘托出。  
派克似乎对此有些兴趣，他挑起眼，看着坐在转椅上的基里尔：“之前雇主给你的那份。”  
他们很少提到那天发生的一切，基里尔不免愣了神。“是的……是的。虽然高风险，但薪资非常不错，而且不看信用。这可真是救我一命，我当时的信用太差了，根本没有公司愿意雇我，即使我去过战场，在战场上救治过很多人。”基里尔压低声音，他总是在叙述过往时压低声音，像是在逃避，“去他妈的经济危机。如果不是经济危机导致的失业，我根本不会落到这般境地，那群有钱的金融佬只顾自己生，顾不上别人。永远都是经济危机，永远都是失业，去他妈的。”  
“听起来你不是很喜欢联邦储备系统。”  
基里尔摇摇头，喝了一大口咖啡。他虽然很少关注政治，但对美国联邦储备系统还是略有耳闻的，毕竟那一次金融风暴本身就开始于美国，开始于美联储的政策调整。“不——我当然不喜欢，这个国家里有多少人会喜欢他们，尤其是那几次调息之后，生活一下子就难捱起来。更别提后面的金融危机了。”基里尔垂下眼来，晃晃手中的马克杯，看着咖啡因为晃动在杯子里打着转，“但和他们对着干的都死得干干净净，总统都很难与他们对抗，除非是总统已经把他们收回麾下。”  
“确实。我就被他们威胁过很多次，这也是为什么我的房子总是戒备森严，大多都是为了防着这群金钱至上的亡命之徒。之前我还遭遇过一次刺杀，他们那边雇的人，希望我能够对他们的调息不管不顾，不去上报联邦总统。”  
“你这么做了？”  
“当然没有。我把事情报告给了联邦总统，而他们送了我一颗子弹，从大腿侧面穿过。”派克在大腿上大致比划了一下位置，“那时我还很年轻，三十多岁，医疗条件没现在优秀，能康复到这个地步全靠当时的医生。当时的副总统帮我找了很多医生，国内最优秀的，你可以理解为是世界顶尖的医生。但所有人都说我需要终生拄拐，甚至还有一些医生建议我长时间以轮椅代步——但我的物理治疗师一直不相信，坚持让我进行训练。他是军医出身，总说自己见过更糟的，没必要为这些伤势大呼小叫，康复得当就能不依赖任何辅助器件，继续走路。”  
原来军医的身份是为此故意安排的，基里尔恍然大悟，如果一路顺利，派克没有发现他是个间谍，军医会成为感动派克的一张牌，会让他顺理成章地走进派克心底最柔软那处，继而得到派克的所有秘密。顺水推舟，基里尔把话题转移到军医身上：“看来他很厉害，你现在不用拄拐。”  
“是的，当然，他很厉害。所以你说是军医的时候，确实让我有些惊讶。他给我的印象很好，以至于我对医生……所有的医生，都存有相当的好感。”派克笑道，“我总是对医生更容忍一些，以至于很多朋友都建议我放宽在其他位置的警惕心，多在意一些与我见面的医生，以防有人用这种方式接近我。”  
派克话中意有所指，基里尔不免有些紧张：“但你还是发现我了。”  
“是的，一些背景调查，还有一些我个人的直觉。政客做久了，见得人也多，很多时候非常依赖直觉。”  
“但我不明白。”基里尔把杯子放到桌上，直截了当地抛出问题，“如果你调查过，为什么要把我安排在书房，还与我来谈。”  
“你有什么不明白。不论你需要从我这里得到什么，我们都是同一立场的：你不喜欢联邦储备系统，我也不喜欢，敌人的敌人就是朋友。”派克道，“这些都是利益，就像是棋盘上的博弈，你难道从没学过这些？”  
“他们给我目标，我负责杀人。”基里尔耸耸肩，“就这么简单，没那么多勾心斗角的事情。”  
派克稍显失望地垂下眼：“我还以为派来监视我的人会聪明一点。”  
“嘿。”基里尔不爽地回了一声，“我可比你想象中聪明不少。”  
“说真的？”派克眼里的质疑快跃出眼眶化作实体了。  
“别这么看不起人。你们这些精英阶级总是这样，觉得除了自己之外的大部分人都是傻子——我可不傻，不然我不会被派到你身边来。”  
“请你不要把我和那些只知道自己赚得盆满钵满的人相提并论。”派克抿口咖啡，慢悠悠地同基里尔说，“我对和他们同流合污没有任何兴趣。”  
基里尔扯扯嘴角，近乎讥讽地笑笑：“你出仕难道是为了天下苍生？这么老派。”  
“也不算，但总是有些理想的。”派克道。他盖上保温壶的盖子，站起身来放松脊背，把胳膊抻成完全舒展开的姿势。现在的派克没有任何防备，基里尔心想，如果此刻向他开枪，毫无疑问，派克会当场毙命，连呼救声都无法发出。如此一来，他的任务可以圆满结束，甚至有可能全身而退。但基里尔没有开枪。他不知道为什么，但他只是不想开枪。  
派克很快做完了他的伸展运动，转头望向基里尔，露出一个稍显真诚的笑容：“我有些怀疑你了，你听起来和我遇到的间谍都不太相似。对于任务对象，他们从来没有这么多问题。”  
基里尔不以为然：“你之前还说过，我和你遇到过的军人不一样。”  
“也许是因为你很独特。”派克走进书房，在关门前回过头来，格外认真地同基里尔讲，“在黑暗里，独特的人很容易被分辨出来。”


	9. Chapter 9

基里尔的背景调查已经由专人呈上派克案头了。他没打算看，甚至也不打算翻开它，只是盯着上面的绝密二字，略显困乏地打着哈欠。  
作为一名才能卓越的政客，派克一向对人脸过目不忘。第一眼看到基里尔时，派克就觉得这张脸似曾相识。后几日，基里尔熟练躲避摄像头的行为更是让派克确信他是一名特工。如此一来，需要确认的无非是他被哪股势力所控，来此究竟是何用意。不过，既然自己能记得他的脸，又是个白人，还不喜欢苦咖啡，派克心想，大抵是俄罗斯，或者前苏联解体后那几个国家遣来的，之前在国内存有过一些重大劣迹，曾经登上过特工通缉单，这才让他记住了容貌。  
朋友的建议是找个普通的理由打发走，虽然简单粗暴，但也是最为安全的方式。互不得罪，各走各路。但派克不想这么做。  
基里尔和普通的特工截然不同。近身相处下来，派克发现，基里尔的目光尚未完全麻木，依然从内到外渗透着最为可怖的憎恶——对工作的、对过往的，全部被死死压在故作平淡的表情里，粉饰得仿佛它们并不存在。  
朋友只是“朋友”，利益相同，但不一定交心。派克从没与他说起过这些年自己真正在做的事，自然，他也不会明白基里尔对自己的重要性。将一件极为严肃的议案提到台面上来，需要的不仅仅是政治手腕，还有庞大的底层力量，以及一些位于灰色地带的帮手。  
对于派克来说，基里尔很有可能成为整条路上最重要的一颗棋子。  
已经是下午两点过半了。派克把资料收到抽屉里，喝净最后一口咖啡，起身整好领带，拉开了书房的门。他确信自己是在笑的，不太和善的那种笑，更像是人类野心被唤醒时的模样。出身在阶级清晰的军营之中，继而改头换面从政，一步步爬到当下的位置，派克不知道面对过多少个基里尔这样的人。想要说服他们加入，只需要一些小技巧。  
“下午好。”见派克从书房里出来，基里尔起身，冲着派克重重地点了个头，代替了复杂的行礼。他依然在看书，英文写成的经济危机复盘报告，与派克见过的其他俄国特工截然不同——他们都没有基里尔这么有趣，也不会有基里尔这般吸引人。  
“下午好。”派克礼节性地回应他，“看来你确实很在意经济危机。”  
“对我来说，这是件很重要的事情。”基里尔苦笑一声，把书放回桌上，“如果不是经济危机，或许我现在还会在某家医院做着医生的工作，不必接受之前那份工作。”他不知在想些什么，看起来有些晃神。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“不不，我没有指责你的意思。经济危机不是你的错，呃，我是说，虽然是政客的错，但不是你这个政客的错。我还是很支持你的，这句一直是实话。不过，看起来，我的上司和我想法不太一样，我不太理解你们这些高层人士的想法。”  
“上司的想法并不能代表你个人的，不是吗。”派克笑笑。基里尔还在维持着之前的表现，尽可能地想要亲近自己，想要借机找到“上司”任务书中提出的、需要基里尔在自己身上寻找的东西：也许是一些有关他日后布局的情报，更有可能是他的尸体。  
基里尔耸耸肩：“做这行，上司的想法就是自己的想法，没什么区别。”  
“你没想过不去听从他们的指令？”派克言辞间意有所指。  
基里尔迅速反应过来，极为自信地道：“都是为了让美国再次伟大，上司这么做，一定有他的道理，我是不会过问的。”   
一个俄国人口口声声道让美国再次伟大，任谁听来都是谎言。  
“是吗。你有多少把握他和你是一条心呢，让美国再次伟大，或许他只希望看美国继续沉沦下去，而自己赚得盆满钵满。你没把握能完全确认这些，只是把自己活成了一个任人摆布的棋子，依赖着上司不要放弃，如此留下一笔忠诚的名号——你如果他放弃你，不仅是这辈子，日后史书上你也落不下什么好名声。这就是从事一些见不得光职业的弊端。相信我，我比你清楚得多。”派克抬起眼来，淡蓝色的瞳孔紧紧地盯着基里尔，像一只窥伺猎物的豹子，绝不容许猎物有任何逃脱的机会，“其实你可以考虑第二条路。人总要选择自己的人生，你难道没想过吗？摆脱这些烦人的任务，自己去做些什么。世上的大部分事情并不是非黑即白，你和我的利益一致，我不介意与你各取所需。我是政客，不是杀手，对打打杀杀没有那么多兴趣，和平是我一直追求的冲突最优解。”  
基里尔有些沉默。他或许杀过很多人，但他从未感受过如此强大的压迫感。一瞬间，基里尔仿佛以为自己身在审讯室中，而派克是他的审讯官，所有的危机感都在顷刻间向他涌来，近乎将他埋在其中。冷静下来，基里尔心道，尽可能地回想起训练时的内容。他们是做过类似训练的，保持冷静，然后……  
“你能从我身上获得很多东西，但你又能给我什么？你说的都只是与你本身有利，与我无关。”基里尔挑起眼来，目光锐利，完全没有要被派克吓倒的迹象，“另一方面，派克先生，你看起来同我绝会不是一路人。”他的手压在枪套上，用力之大令骨节都泛起了白。如果基里尔想，他可以在几秒内掏出手枪，将派克当场击毙。  
派克曾在脑海中设想过很多种情况。从最初见到摄像头中的基里尔时，他就明白，基里尔不会是一个好控制的人。但他从未想过，基里尔能如此难缠，甚至句句将他逼向绝地。基里尔犹如一只与猎豹缠斗的棕熊，挥拳方式粗暴有力，仿佛要撕碎所有伪装，直至能看到内里赤裸裸的真实才肯停下。  
很麻烦，非常麻烦。派克在心底叹了口气。那些他期望慢慢同基里尔讲来的事情，要么在此时和盘托出，要么只得保持如斯沉默，最终全盘皆输——如果现在不能说服基里尔，他将要赔上一切，包括自己的性命。  
“我说过，我不愿意与那些只知道自己赚得盆满钵满的人同流合污，这是实话，希望你不要理解错了。当然，我知道，大部分人只能看到某个人的特定一面，这属于人类的本能，很难改。就像你最开始言辞激烈，将我与他们同等对待，意欲用奉承来得到职位提升……你的上司也是这么认为的吧。他给你的资料并不完整，才会引导不关心政治的你在最开始就得出与现实截然相反的推断。可你与我相处这么长时间，应该意识到了，我和你们印象里的‘克里斯托弗·派克’截然不同。”  
“这并不能证明什么。”基里尔稍显烦躁，派克的话像是有某种魔力，正把他一步步拖进预设好的陷阱里。  
“难道你从没好奇过上司为什么派你过来吗？”派克淡淡地笑笑，一副胸有成竹的样子，“你的工作是在刀尖上行走，我想，应该比我清楚这个地方有多危险。有必要为自己根本不信的东西奉献出生命吗。”派克顿顿，“何况，上司将你派来，想必早已将你视作一枚弃子。在这种情况下，你依然要为他忠诚？你和我一样清楚，他们都在利用你，借由你的手段达到他们的目的。‘让美国再次伟大’，翻译过来基本是，‘让美国的有钱人更加有钱’，至于剩下的人，他们根本不在乎。他们也不在乎做出来的这些事会对全球有什么影响。彻头彻尾的利己主义者。”  
在政界闯荡数十年，派克早就在无数次针锋相对中学会了如何字字诛心，将每一句平平无奇的话语都化作刺进人软肋的短刀，以最简单的方式将对方逼近绝望的深渊。踏在悬崖边缘，所有人都会抓住能维持这微妙平衡的唯一一人。  
四目相对，派克将基里尔目光中的踌躇尽收眼底。他知道自己说对了，仅仅是一步之遥，基里尔很快就会举手投降。“你的心愿和我的心愿是一致的。这是一件很难的事情，几乎有些不切实际，所以很少有人会明目张胆地提出这件事。但从参政的第一天开始，我就为之忙碌了许多年，甚至因此遭受过许多阻碍，差些需要终身乘坐轮椅。”派克说得很模糊，但他清楚，基里尔一定能明白，“不过，如果能够阻止美国，乃至于全球，重蹈覆辙，仅仅是一双腿，我不甚在乎。”  
基里尔咂咂嘴，前些日子派克同他说过，几十年前，因为妄图挑战联邦储备系统，派克遭受了一次极为恶劣的刺杀，差些落下终生残疾。  
原来派克并没有放弃。  
他确实有些动摇了。联邦储备系统是美国建立的根基，是美国富人最为仰仗的体制，同时也是造成金融问题的罪魁祸首。美联储就像是南美洲的蝴蝶，但凡它扇动翅膀，会在全球范围内引起庞大的飓风。当年，基里尔就曾被这蝴蝶掀起的飓风摧毁殆尽，在穷困潦倒、枯骨伶仃之时走入黑暗，至今都未能走出。他自然恨，他没办法不恨的。做这一行当，他最期望的无非是能手刃当年提出大幅调息的在罪魁祸首。但不可能，基里尔清楚，没人能撼动美联储。许多任总统都在与他们角力，有的甚至因此死于刺杀，派克的行为无异是在向华尔街的百分之一宣战。  
这几乎是一场必输的战争。  
但派克没有说谎，他确实要做这件事，甚至，他已经做了这件事很多年。  
基里尔想想，开口道：“如果这么说，你为什么进共和党？虽然我不太关心政治，但你听起来更像是民主党的。没有共和党人会支持你的想法，至少不会有太多共和党人能接受这种看法。”   
“经历过青年时代的那些刺杀，我不得不变得谨慎一些：不论是外面这些保镖，还是在政策上采取谨言慎行的中庸风格。加入民主党，开诚布公地告诉所有人我的计划，下一秒我就会死于非命。共和党是个很好的伪装，加上我的军队背景，我可以用负责安全事务作为掩饰，去做真正期望做的事情。”派克稍显无奈地说，“都是在政界必备的一些小技巧，否则可没办法从那些勾心斗角里存活下来。”  
“你确定你讲得全部是真话。”基里尔听起来已经彻底动摇了，虽然他的手还放在枪套上，但已经失去了方才那股紧绷的力量，“如果其中有一句假话……”  
“合作是建立在信任之上的。你现在可以不信我，但我不是光说不做的人，我会让你因为搜做的事而信任我。”派克起身，从橱柜里拿出一瓶全新的波本与两盏精美的酒杯，各自斟上半杯，将其中一杯递给基里尔，“如果你认为我在欺骗你，你随时可以杀掉我。”  
基里尔的手从枪套上滑了下来。他接过酒杯一饮而尽，被唇舌间馥郁的香气震惊，方才倒上的酒液就见了底。伏特加很好喝，但波本的味道似乎更加迷人。他把空酒杯放在桌上，无意识地舔舔嘴唇，把几滴酒液卷进口中。  
赢了。派克眉眼间含着笑意，极浅地抿了一口杯中的波本。在同基里尔的对弈中，他已大获全胜。


	10. Chapter 10

高级酒店的宴会厅一向被装饰得金碧辉煌，不论设计师的美学风格如何，都百分百会在每个角落散发出独属于金钱的奢靡气息。在这种环境下，似乎所有人都变得飘飘然起来。也顾不得现实是是怎样的身份（虽然这群人实际上也都很有钱，基里尔无法想象的那种有钱），觥筹交错间，大部分人开口就是动辄千万美金的生意，签下的支票总是以四位数开始，仿佛根本不存在上限的概念。  
一台慈善晚会而已，基里尔心想，有这些花天酒地的钱多捐点给资金会不行吗？一转念，基里尔又想起早些时候派克同他说的事情，难得有些晃神。搞金融的人怕都是这附近架子，连慈善晚会都把更多的钱花在自己身上，虚情假意的献出一些就算了事。  
他原本是不想来的，此处官商混杂、耳目众多，有人误打误撞曾在哪份档案里见过他也说不定。只是保镖队伍里有位小职员突然闹了病，队长非要他顶上——派克给保镖准备的西装不多，挑挑拣拣后剩下的那件，整个保镖队伍只有他穿着服帖。真是恰好，恰好得让人觉得今日该去买彩票。基里尔对这些小把戏一向嗤之以鼻，索性也不辩解，换上西装就跟来一起做了保镖。  
西装的尺寸确实合适，听说是手工制作的，关节处留足了活动范围，浑身上下都不会有任何的束缚感，即使做大动作也不受拘束，俄罗斯安全局为他配的都没这么合身过。基里尔若是还猜不出派克的意思，反倒着实是愚笨些了。但仅仅是一个慈善晚会，内外安保如此详密，派克还要带三位伪装成参与活动人士的贴身保镖参与，未免太过一惊一乍。何况，派克的任务仅仅是开始前在台上发言而已。  
基里尔还没喝完第一杯波本，他的发言就已经结束了。他慌忙放下酒杯，与所有观众一起为派克的发言鼓掌。每个人脸上都挂着虚伪的假笑，基里尔非常确信，他们都和自己一样，根本不关心派克究竟说了什么。  
“你不喜欢我的发言？”派克不知什么时候穿过人群，走到他身边，取了一杯白葡萄酒，“大部分人其实不会在这种场合喝波本酒。”  
“是吗。”基里尔耸耸肩，他们那边的嗜好是直接端上伏特加。  
“比起波本，葡萄酒更不易醉，也更容易引发价格或是品质上的争论。大家总是喜欢这些，算是社交时的必要话题。通过这一个问题，几乎所有人都能简单地分辨出对方是否是圈子里的。”  
“圈子，什么圈子？”  
“属于高层的社交圈。我想你不会不知道，你的上司应该也在圈子里面。”  
“或许吧，我这种小角色还是见不到他的。”  
“你是小角色？”派克眯起眼来，似是在审视着基里尔，“他们会派一个小角色到我身边来，这件事我可不信。”  
“比不了那些‘007’们，我可是个货真价实的小角色，在特工片里百分百是炮灰的那种。”基里尔并不愿意在这件事上多过纠缠，否则以派克的精明程度，极有可能通过这些旁敲侧击的话语把他的真实身份推测得干干净净。如今能维持这种平衡实际就已是幸运，基里尔不想冒险。“你在这里和我谈社交，难道不打算理那些人吗。”基里尔抬抬下巴，把派克的注意力引到旁边观察着他的几位政客身上。  
“他们还不成熟，没有太多交流的价值。但如果我落单，他们会很快来和我攀谈。话题都是些无用的奉承，这种事确实浪费时间。”派克摇摇酒杯，抿了半口，慢悠悠地同基里尔说，“这里确实没什么意思，但现在就走也是驳人家的面子，还要在场里再待上一阵的，能借此机会与你聊聊，也着实不错。”  
基里尔对此不予置评。难道他今天就是做陪聊来的，慈善晚会太无聊，索性让保镖来解闷……不愧是上流社会，一堆怪癖。基里尔自顾自地拿回波本酒杯，举起杯打算一口饮尽，却见派克手中的酒杯突然炸裂。  
“——小心！”基里尔下意识地将派克扑倒在地，继而一声凌冽的枪响划破长空，破坏力极大的子弹擦着他的背脊飞过，最终嵌进旁侧厚重的木质长桌里。  
刺杀？飞弹？刚刚射穿酒杯的也是子弹？这是针对派克的刺杀？子弹从哪里飞来的？  
“有刺客！”  
“安保！安保呢！”  
“杀手在花园里！”  
各式呼喊声此起彼伏，基里尔微微抬起头来，警惕地审视着四周。已经有不少安保人员都跑了出去，各家带来的保镖也已全部露面。枪声并没有停，第二枚子弹很快就照着他的位置袭来。基里尔切了一声，侧身翻到边上，任子弹从他身前飞过。他抓着派克的胳膊，拼命地拽着他向前爬去。  
枪声越来越密，看样子确实是来追杀派克的，可惜，只派了一个杀手来，真不知道是自信还是自大了——准头还这么差。派克很快就匍匐着爬到门口，找了一个射击死角半站起来，同基里尔示意。见状，基里尔赶忙起身，以他能达到的最快速度拉着派克一路向前。走廊右侧是成排的落地窗，但拐进房间的话，即使是再夸张的子弹，也无法同时击穿玻璃与墙壁。  
基里尔把派克猛地推进左侧的书房里，挪过硕大的书架堵住木门。安保们越来越近的吵闹声，宴会厅里许许多多的喧哗人声，剧烈运动后扑通扑通的心跳声，基里尔把耳朵贴在墙上，认真地听着。直到一切都安静下来，经由音响放大的人声重复宣告杀手已经被交由专业人士处理，慈善晚会将会继续。基里尔一下靠在墙上，长长地舒了口气。  
一切都结束了……  
妈的，不对。肾上腺素逐渐褪去，基里尔后知后觉地在心底暗骂一声，他怎么把派克给救了，他的目标不是刺杀派克吗，刚刚那杀手不是打算刺杀派克吗，那他做了什么，他，他让派克死里逃生？！基里尔几乎无法控制住他的表情，瞪圆了双眼，完全不敢相信他刚刚都做了什么。这事不对，基里尔心想，这事不对，这百分百不对，他现在应该控制住表情——对，就像现在这样，扑克脸——然后告诉派克，他死里逃生了——获得派克的信任，对，必须借此机会获得派克的信任。基里尔调整一下情绪，扬起头来与派克打招呼：“嘿……”  
派克整整衣领，尽可能地平复住突如其来的刺杀为他带来的情绪波动，望着基里尔的眼睛，格外恳切地问道：“现在我们没有危险了？”  
“是的，听他们说，杀手已经被抓住了。”基里尔点点头。  
“刚才真是千钧一发，多亏了你。”派克反倒先一步开口，“如果不是你，仅靠我自己，我是躲不过子弹的。谢谢你。”  
“没关系，这是我职责所在。”基里尔点点头，努力地遏制着心中的想法。他真是善于搞砸一切，要命。“你对刺杀者的身份有头绪吗？”最好不要是他的同事，基里尔在心中向所有能记起来的神明祈祷，千万别是。  
“或许是为了我的金融新政，它会涉及到很多人的利益。”  
“内讧。”  
“我不愿意称之为内讧……他们只是和你不同，看不清自己应当站在哪一侧。”派克拉开窗帘，“他们总是被这层窗帘蒙着眼睛，分不清真正的敌人是谁。但实际上，我们是站在同一边的。”没等基里尔回复，派克转过身来，大步流星地朝他走去，继而谦和地递出手来，像是在与基里尔邀舞。  
“愿意和我跳支舞吗，麦考伊医生。”  
他确实是在与基里尔邀舞。  
“跳舞？”基里尔面露惊色，近乎不敢相信派克说了些什么，“我是男的，你也是男的，我们跳什么舞，不撞在一起都要谢天谢地了。”  
派克笑笑，对此不以为然：“都来舞会了，不跳舞的话，不是很可惜吗。何况，今晚的月色还这么美，你又在如此美丽的月色下救了我一命。这些都是很不错的理由。”  
提起方才的事情，基里尔就觉得阵阵懊悔。他几乎只是一时冲动，就把派克扑倒在地上，护住雇——不，他的任务目标，免受他人的刺杀。见鬼的，他为什么非得护着自己的任务目标，他图什么要这么做，别人替他完成任务，他回国领赏，这不是挺好的事情吗。基里尔的脑袋里一团乱遭。场里一定有安全局的特工，回报情况之后上线会怎么评价他。或者干脆就把他与派克一起登上刺杀清单，一个前一个后，两人连在一起，派一个杀手来就能同时解决了。真好，一念之差，现在他也得上安全局的名单了。  
“麦考伊？”见他晃神，派克举起手，在他眼前晃晃。  
跳舞——对——还有跳舞这件事呢，他妈的跳舞，和派克跳舞。基里尔回过神来，目光落在派克握惯了钢笔的手上，凝视片刻，心头一横，顺着就搭了上去。子弹都躲了，怕什么跳舞，不就是有钱人的怪癖，爱和男人跳舞。  
交响乐队的演奏再次响起，透过厚重的墙壁，隐隐约约地传到他们耳中。派克借力将基里尔拽进怀里，架起一个格外标准的起势。“事先说好。”基里尔咂咂嘴，稍显不适应地调调位置，“我没和男人跳过舞。”  
派克摇摇头：“我也没有。”  
皎洁的月光顺着巨大的落地窗投进屋里，把昏暗的屋子照得格外明亮，甚至还为屋中的事物镀上一层轻轻的银白色柔光。基里尔稍显不知所措地停在原地，偷偷挑起眼来试探地望去，却见派克淡蓝色的眼睛被倾斜而下的一池月色映得动人至极，宛如西伯利亚出产的钻石原矿，惹得人忍不住深陷其中。  
派克领着他的手，以最基本的四方步迈出第一下舞步，继而格外娴熟地领着基里尔在这书房的小小空地里翩翩起舞。手心里传来炽热而温暖的温度，基里尔被这股力量牵着、引着，如一叶小舟在暖流中随波而去。  
分明周边都是暗的，基里尔却觉得，他能看到派克迷人的坚毅模样。做这行当意味着他必须行走于黑暗，但也许、也许，他不必孤身一人。若是身边有着派克这样的人，基里尔想，纵然是暗黑无界，也会有刺破夜空的光明投下。  
子弹也替着挡了，亲昵又暧昧的双人舞也跳了，即使更进一步，又有何妨。基里尔被派克卷进怀里，如那些女伴一般，被她们男伴的双手紧紧缠着，同她们的男伴贴在一起。只消得略略回过头，基里尔就能闻到派克身上馥郁的古龙水香气，看到派克下颌旁被细致刮净的胡茬，或许，还听到了派克莫名加快的心跳声。  
他扬起头，亲吻了派克的唇。


	11. Chapter 11

那个吻有点过于糟糕了。  
派克的嘴唇比他想象中更软，与吐出尖利字句时的强硬态度截然不同。二人都未曾想到这幅光景，纵是步步为营的派克也睁大眼睛看着基里尔。但他很快反应过来，俯身同基里尔亲吻，一寸寸侵入他湿热的口腔里，迫使基里尔同他一并在吻中沉沦。  
基里尔下意识地闭起眼睛，他以为自己落在云上，又以为自己是暴风雨中强撑的渔船，但最终，他都落到那片漫无边际的海洋里，在溺亡前的最后一刻被紧紧抓住，被裹挟着去向未知的领域。  
只是吊桥效应，基里尔拼命地说服自己，肾上腺素的奇妙转化而已。可不论如何解释，他也一样不理解派克向他邀来的舞。  
气息流转，催生着多巴胺的分泌，更为亲密的渴求由正逐渐霸占心中空白之处。像是遇上极寒的冰，基里尔近乎慌张地向后退去，唇舌间沾染的津液拉出数条细长银丝，暧昧得要命。派克的眼瞳在月光的照映下闪着银白色的光亮，恍若天中晨星落在世间，饶是心智最为坚定的人都会忍不住想要触摸。  
没有人愿意先开口打破沉寂，这份沉默就久到尴尬得格外夸张，他们都在试探着彼此间的距离，找寻着属于那个夜晚的答案。  
最终，司仪的找寻声替代了他们打算说出口的一切，将所有悸动都笼进影影绰绰的夜色里。派克张张嘴，似乎想说些什么，可亮光与关切的人群很快就将他团团围住，连门外蹲守的记者都涌了进来，问着派克方才死里逃生的经历。  
基里尔本能地退回聚光灯打不到的暗处，望着正中的派克。  
他们从不是一路人。一个在极亮的白日里周旋，一个在极暗的黑夜里潜伏，他们就像极昼与极夜，轮转着在天空中上演属于他们的乐章。只是不能相遇，也不曾相见。  
当你行走于黑暗中，期望身边还有他人陪同，着实可笑至极——甚至你不会有期望这些事的时间。  
下班时已是深夜。基里尔骑着机车一路狂飚，由着扑面而来的夜风吹散心绪，带走所有在宴会场中的惶惶不安。他本不是为情感纠结的人，思前想后，只怕是人过中年，太久未曾遇到如此亲昵的事由，反而像是堆满易燃物的老房子，一点就着。  
毕竟，什么事情就怕突然。  
划破夜空的子弹扎进前胎，突如其来的袭击瞬间调动起基里尔的全部警戒。他借着惯性跃出机车，在几个翻滚后仓皇起身，握着手枪在视野范围内搜寻着可能的来源。荒无人烟的长路上只剩二十四小时便利店还亮着灯，收银员一边看着烂俗爱情喜剧一边吃着泡面，没有任何持枪狙击的踪迹。没有任何子弹再度飞来，也没有哪里存在逃亡的杀手。环顾四周，安静的夜晚令人如痴如醉，也让基里尔的心底只剩可怖二字。能够完全隐匿踪迹的杀手绝不会射偏，这一枪不会来自于任何敌方，基里尔心想，这是上线对他的示警。  
他还能回头吗。  
自身后传来的脚步声极为轻盈，但依然被基里尔捕捉到细节。他转过身去，在反射着月光的匕首袭来前一枪击穿来人的心脏。基里尔认得这个人，俄罗斯联邦安全局北美区的某个特工，身手出众。刚刚两次，若非他有所克制，此刻基里尔就不可能还站在此处了。  
又或者只是一心求死。没人会用刀去袭击一个持枪者，更没人会在明明能够完美狙击的时候放弃远程优势主动近身，何况他甚至连防弹衣都没穿。基里尔半蹲下身，为曾经的同僚合上双眼。他知道，前上线会处理好这一切。  
自此之后，他不再会有任何回头路了。  
妈的。基里尔握着枪，孤身一人顺着原路走回安全屋。救了派克一命，结果把自己折进去，什么赔本生意。


	12. Chapter 12

公寓已经不必收拾了，隔日清晨，基里尔直接拎包住进了安保公司。对大部分单身保镖来说，这是再寻常不过的事，仅仅是房租到期或被雇主仇家追杀时的临时避险。可基里尔明白，对他来说，这次搬迁意味着战争正式打响。不论是他，还是派克。  
主动申请的连续加班消磨着基里尔的意志力，整整一周过去，派克的生活依然安定，而他也不曾再遇到任何袭击。唯一值得他紧张的只是茶歇时间派克会不会提起慈善晚会时的“即兴发挥”。每次想到时，他都不由得在心底连骂上好几句，如此才能平复烦躁不安的心绪，放松已被折磨得逼近边缘的思维。一切都是从那天开始的，一切都是从他神使鬼差地将派克救下开始的。  
坐在仅他一人的秘书室里，基里尔一次次重复得按着圆珠笔，焦躁的目光紧紧地凝视着书房装的仿木纹防弹门，仿佛能从上面看出些什么似的。  
派克从书房里出来时正好撞上这幕，基里尔灼热的眼神快把厚重的防弹门都烧穿了。但见到派克的身影，基里尔还是很快地（或者按派克的想法，以一种过于职业病的速度）换上与平日无异的表情，装作一切都不曾发生。派克瞥眼故意躲开他的基里尔，又坐进老位置里，望着对桌的基里尔：“最近我总能见到你。”  
基里尔耸耸肩，一副不愿多说的样子：“是啊。热爱工作。”  
“是因为慈善晚会那天的事吧。”派克挑起眼来，慢悠悠地说，“调查报告已经出来了，即使他很快就服毒自杀了，可他们还是查出来了。负责刺杀的是你的同僚……俄罗斯安全局的，应该是接替你来完成任务的吧。”  
基里尔眼里骤然暗了半分。在此之前，他一直同派克打着太极，从未直说过自己所属的部门。未成想，派克竟已早就了解他的身份，甚至早就清楚他此行目的所在。“你既然知道的这么清楚，还问我做什么？我不知道我为什么被派来此处，更不知道为什么要刺杀你。”  
“实际上，我很清楚。最近一段时间里，我一直尝试推动一项金融新政，其矛头直指联邦储蓄机构。但控制金融市场这件事，不止是美国的联邦储蓄机构参与其中。如今世界级的几个大国，几乎无一幸免。你们的上线都是为了这件事将你们派来的，我从见到你时，就得出这个结论了。”  
“所以我和上司不是一条船上的。”基里尔近乎放弃与派克对峙。派克从一开始就比他更为擅长这些玩弄人心的权术。在基里尔还不知所措的时候，派克就已靠着一张嘴皮引着他一步步堕入无可挽回的深渊。  
“不过，我对你的欣赏是真的，我在这件事上从没说过谎。国家之间的利益相对不一定与普通人心中所想相同，人与人之间的关系更不是由国籍就能界定的事情。如果你不认同我，麦考伊医生，我想不明白那日晚上你为什么救我。”  
为什么？  
基里尔也不清楚为什么。只是直觉、本能、条件反射，基于他心底最纯粹的想法，一下就抓着派克倒在地上，躲过数颗袭来的子弹。理性站在另一侧让他袖手旁观，感性却以绝对优势夺过掌控权，尽最大的努力保护着派克。  
“我太进入角色。”他道，字句间虚伪得自己都不愿相信，“而且，我不知道对方的目的。如果不是针对你的刺杀，或没有成功完成刺杀，我会因为不保护你而露出马脚。”基里尔清清嗓子，一字一顿地说，“我从没讲过自己与你真的是一路人。但我随时都能杀掉你，就按你所说的。我不相信你，就可以杀掉你。”  
话已出口，木已成舟。基里尔有些懊恼，却莫名生出一种反叛的爽快。他原打算顺从的，顺从派克的要求，对派克俯首帖耳，成为派克身边真正的保镖。但那些高高在上的发言就像地上铺满的荆棘，饶是基里尔着实愿意跪地宣誓效忠，也会被刺伤到起身退却。  
联邦安全局做事向来干净利落。纵然一周安稳，上一周的杀戮也早被记入黑名单里。再次安排刺杀的时间并不会太久，直至基里尔彻底死亡，整个任务才会结束。身为联邦安全局的前雇员，基里尔比谁都要清楚这套对付叛变特工的流程。既然他没有多少日可活，再受制与任何人都是极为可笑的，甚至连带之前那些事，基里尔都想一并讨要来回报。  
派克略显诧异地望着基里尔，他确实料到过这一切，但没有这么夸张。“我要去做一个演讲。”他说，“就在后天，车队已经备好了。你和队长调下班，过来做我的贴身保镖。”  
慈善晚会的刺杀只是第一次，基里尔清楚，后面还有许多次。既然任务已经开始，就没有结束的道理。派克在固若金汤的家中待太久了，稍微有点脑子的参谋都不会把任务难度上调到地狱级别交给特工们。只要派克离开这栋堡垒，基里尔几乎可以完全断定，杀手们会即刻动手：不光是派克，还有他，都会一并被解决。  
策划过诸多刺杀活动，基里尔比谁都要清楚这一路凶险。但方才放出的话总不能为此收回，他必须是派克的保镖莱纳德·麦考伊。为此，他必须接受派克给他的一切安排。何况，他们如今已是一条绳上的蚂蚱，谁都无法逃脱必死的命运。


	13. Chapter 13

人类总是有着求生的本能，一切趋吉避凶的事情都能算作理所当然。派克虽是比基里尔坦然不少，但他也能理解基里尔的困难之处。诚然，在政界经历几十年浮沉，他确实知道这不是一个出门的好时机。晚会当日前来刺杀的凶手很有可能与基里尔一样同属俄罗斯安全局，这群人都是亡命之徒，不达目的绝不会停手。无奈竞选演讲定在后日，如果不出席，就是向那些一直窥伺他项上人头的敌人们低了头——人命中终有一死，但死亡所带来的恐惧并不能让派克主动示弱。  
“麦考伊，你如此信不过我，何必还在这里做我的保镖，不如早些逃命去，找个阳光灿烂的沙滩住上一辈子。”他转开杯盖，凑在边沿喝着咖啡，“我这里的东西你可以随便挑，拿对了，一套海景房算不得什么，你连下半辈子的吃喝都不必再发愁了。”昂贵的保温杯性能极好，滚烫的咖啡依然把派克的舌尖烫得有些微微发疼，恍惚间像是又被子弹贯穿了膝盖，见到当时鲜血淋漓的场面。  
自那之后他就学乖了。深居简出，定期更换外围安保人员，对每一个细节严防死守，派克时而觉得自己像是笼子中的鸟，唯一区别是这巨大的铁笼保护着他不会被外侧所有虎视眈眈的人们一枪毙命。这么看来，或许更像是被银行保险库保管的金条。  
基里尔垂眼盯着地面，沉默许久，继而长叹一口气。“我逃又有何用。”他终于卸下了全部伪装，向派克赤裸裸地展示着自己的全部，“晚会当夜，我救了你，这让我登上了安全局的名单。你和我现在确实是一边，谁都跑不掉。”基里尔抬起头来，紧紧地盯着派克淡蓝色的眼睛，“你多在这房子里待一日，我们就能多活一日。但凡离开这个层层加固的堡垒，你和我，一个都逃不掉。”  
“难道你想一直呆在这里？”派克打断他的话。  
“不、我只是……”基里尔嗫嚅，最终还是放弃了苍白无力的辩驳，他终归是说不过派克的，“很重要的演讲？”  
“竞选前的拉票环节。我必须要去。当天的安保已经安排妥当了，与之前参与会议一样，以最高标准进行统筹。”派克顿顿，“身为政客，得到诸多权力的同时，一样会得到诸多面对生命的威胁。可威胁并不是做缩头乌龟的理由——你的每一张履历上都没有写你会临阵逃脱，士兵——不，麦考伊少将。”  
虽然已经知道基里尔的真实身份，但派克依然执拗地将基里尔称之为麦考伊。过往的一切都与他无关，属于基里尔的坚硬伪装与冷漠外壳都无关紧要，派克需要的，仅仅是这些日子相处时被一层层剥开虚假面容后的麦考伊，那个最真实的基里尔。  
是啊，为什么呢。基里尔在心里反反复复地思索着派克的话。他从没有瞻前顾后过，如今怎么会变成这幅样子。难道是因为自己之前是孤身一人，而如今却生出了顾及……对谁的顾及？派克？  
基里尔被脑袋里突然冒出的想法吓了一跳，赶忙咳嗽几声，想要把这种不甚合适的想法丢掉。特工的工作性质特殊，最怕对任何人生出超乎寻常的感情。对大部分人来说，亲密关系的建立都是幸运；然而，当一切都归于黑暗，幸运就会转向不幸，儿女情长变成会绊倒每个熟手的枷锁，最终化作无人生还的悲剧。  
但他还是想问。就像派克固执地称呼他为麦考伊，基里尔也固执地记着之前的事情。  
“你为什么要邀请我跳舞？”基里尔紧紧地盯着派克的脸颊，妄图从上面肌肉的细微牵动寻找到任何一个可能的线索。  
“月色宜人，很合适跳舞。”派克笑笑，回得坦然，“那你为什么吻我呢。”他把杯子放在一旁，起身走向秘书的办公桌前，隔着整个木桌弯腰凑到基里尔脸旁，任温热的呼吸在二人脸颊间的小小空隙中流转。  
微苦的清咖啡、柑橘木质的香水、留香珠的浅淡残余，派克身上所有的味道一窝蜂地挤进基里尔的鼻腔，像是吸入式的迷药，令他举手投降、坠入情网，想再凑上去亲吻这繁复香气的所有者。“气氛正好。”基里尔神使鬼差地回他，“很合适亲吻。”  
派克微微愣了一下，突然低低地笑出声来。老男人动了爱意宛若老房子着火不假，可动得能如此不明就里稀里糊涂，也着实是种本事。怕是做特工的这些年，把普通人时熟稔的恋爱技巧都忘得干干净净，连建立亲密关系的方式都变得生疏起来，就剩些如何让别人迅速迷恋上自己，把计划和情报乖乖吐出的招式——从这点看来，基里尔学得相当不错。  
半生都在政界摸爬滚打，派克曾以为他不会有机会和任何人建立亲密关系。在很长一段时间里，他对性事也无欲无求。禁欲并非他之本心，只是建立一段彼此信任的关系太难，所有人都在处心积虑地试探着对方。一旦踏错一步，好一些的身败名裂，差一些的，或许整个人生就要因为这一次恋情画上终止符了。  
试图与基里尔谈起感情很有可能是某种错误，但更多时候，派克愿意相信，他确实找到了那个值得信任的人。  
好在，来日方长，他与基里尔还有很多次机会可以好好谈谈。


	14. Chapter 14

临近夏季，气温日益升高，毒辣的阳光穿过厚重的大气层，变得可人起来，照出一片不知何为忧愁的晴朗蓝天。防弹衣并不舒适，渗出的汗都被裹在衬衫里，基里尔扯扯黏在脖子上的衣领，站在舞台旁侧极为谨慎地扫视着前来支持派克的民众们。  
他原以为杀手会与他前些日子经历的刺杀一样，把下手的地点选在路途中。可或许是计划在这舞台上杀一儆百，或许是因为拥挤的人群方便杀手逃脱，总而言之，从别墅到会场的过程中一路平安，顺利得令基里尔不敢置信。  
派克还在台上高谈阔论他的政策，基里尔望着他的侧脸，不免有些恍惚。派克一定知道他们现在的状况是多么危险，在暗地里有多少眼睛盯着他们，妄图一击毙命，基里尔想，派克总是有办法知道一切，就像一眼看穿他是被俄罗斯派来的特工。但派克现在依然站在这里，给与他理念不同的共和党拉票，仿佛什么都不会发生。  
在开场前，他们就搜寻过周边的高层建筑，排查过所有细节，一切都格外正常，如今日的天空一般清澈明亮。  
可俄罗斯安全局的训练一向统一，基里尔笃信，既然他认为今日是不可多得的机会，其余特工定会有同样的想法。而且，如此宏大的场面，安全局不可能只派一位杀手前来。基里尔提起十二万分的警惕，注视着场内每一位民众。之前救过派克一次，基里尔自认仁至义尽，这一回，他只需要从中找到会对他本人具有威胁的那个：虽然针对他的杀手一定同时盯着派克，但他至少决定，这次以尽可能保住自己性命为优先。  
基里尔只见眼前亮光一闪，他本能地往旁侧躲开，用英语大声地喊了一句子弹。身后尚未反应过来的保镖根本没听明白词汇的意思，还傻愣愣地站在原地，突兀地中了弹。  
是狙击手，但位置在哪里，为什么他看不到。  
还未等他寻到狙击手的身影，连续几声枪响自他身后传来，诸多保镖在毫无防备地状态下被撂倒在地。基里尔扬起头来，愕然看着举着手枪的保镖：那是与他同期进入派克安保团队的一个人，忠贞不二的共和党支持者，如今正在无差别地向整个保镖团队开枪——他妈的，是安全局的双保险系统，进入安保团队的保镖里有他没见过面的同事！  
开枪射击的保镖转过头来，似乎终于留意到这位漏网之鱼，一边用俄语大喊着叛徒，一边又冲他开了枪。基里尔几乎顾不及如何去躲，赶忙往旁边一扑，堪堪躲过近距离射来的子弹。台上早已乱成一团，他连滚带爬地冲向派克，试图在枪手反应过来之前救出派克，可这位未曾谋面的同事显然是敢死队出身，就算在这种情况下，他依然不忘击杀基里尔。  
也许还要连带派克。  
台上的所有人都变得碍事起来，基里尔尽可能地接近派克，却没想到子弹霎时直奔派克面门而来。派克的反应极快，侧身要躲，没想到基里尔直接冲过去一把扑住派克。子弹穿过他的身体，二人一并摔倒在地，勉强躲在演讲台侧边，大口大口地喘息着。  
果不其然……他们谁都逃不过。  
派克的倒地让场地里尚且迷茫的大部分人骤然清醒，尖叫声瞬时连成一片，人群暴乱起来，争先恐后地往后逃去，想要求得一线生机。相较之下，台上的枪声却逐渐平息。基里尔探头瞥了眼，发现枪手不知什么时候被击中了心脏，了无生气地躺在地上。  
他稍稍轻松了些，偏头审视着自己。他的整个肩膀都被大口径的子弹贯穿了，尖锐的弹头在他身后被轰出一个极端可怖的大洞，血液不停地从伤口往外渗着。虽然没有伤及内脏，但肩关节几乎被这颗子弹完全粉碎，失去支撑的左臂像面条一样软趴趴地垂在身侧，完全失去了行动能力。神经连不连着也不好说，基里尔试了试，他似乎有点感受不到左手了。  
在训练场或是实战中，基里尔见识过数次重型狙击枪的能力，但从没想过自己有朝一日会亲自体会，这种超乎人类承受能力的疼痛饶是身经百战如他，也极难完全忽略。看样子，就算侥幸能从这场袭击里活下来，他也极有可能需要截肢手术。好在派克看起来毫发无损，基里尔难得松了口气。  
妈的，想什么派克，他快把自己赔进去了。  
死了一个枪手，剩余至少还有一个狙击手在远处候着，现在可不是放松的时候，更没时间担心派克如何。基里尔连着骂了好几句，用尚且完好的右手抓住派克的手臂，把他从地上硬生生拽起来。台上还保持着十几秒前的一团乱遭，后台的保镖们后知后觉地寻找起其他枪手，简直就是彻头彻尾的大废物。左右看看，台上能活动的、还能保持点理性的，似乎就剩基里尔一个了。  
这都是命。都他妈是命。他深吸一口气，牵着派克一路往外冲去。最终目标是进入安保完全的会议中心内，最好是能回到车里离开。如果在外面待着，随时都可能成为狙击手的活靶子。而且，现在没有人能完全相信。既然安全局有可能同时安排两位特工在互不知情的情况下同时接近派克，就极有可能安排第三位、第四位。基里尔没工夫一个个确认来人的身份，只能一概论处，统统不理。  
基里尔心知自己不可能带着派克突围：以他身上的伤看来，如果不依赖任何外力，同时保全两个人是绝不可能的事情。但他还有一把枪，右手还能动，至少、至少，基里尔相信，他应该能让派克活着逃出这里。  
舞台边沿并不牢靠，基里尔三步并作两步迅速跃下台子，急冲冲地扯着派克往后跑去。许是因为当年的旧伤，派克的腿脚不算太好使。平日里走路还看不出来，眼下一片慌乱，腿上的不便就显了出来，虽是从楼梯上下来了，但派克被基里尔带得一踉跄，脚尖磕在钢架上，直挺挺地绊倒在地。  
基里尔只觉手上劲一松，本能地回头看去，发现派克跌在地上，正因疼痛蜷着膝盖。千钧一发之际哪里有休息时间，基里尔伸长手臂，想要抓住派克。没想到派克伸手跨过基里尔的腰，以一个近乎拥抱的姿势从枪套里抽出手枪，极为迅速地向基里尔身后开了一枪。  
枪支的后坐力拖着派克往下栽去，基里尔也控制不住地一并往下倒去。他们以一个很暧昧的姿势倒在地上，可谁都没说话。基里尔翻过身扫了眼捂着膝盖躺在地上的杀手，刚想上前近身肉搏，就见派克侧过头，顺着二人肢体的空隙又补了一枪。  
派克打得很准，第二枪正中眼眶，脑浆都被打得迸裂出来。杀手显然是俄国人，背上背着一把长度夸张的狙击枪，看样子正是刚才在正面的狙击手。但基里尔并不认识他——不，好像认识，这是受邀名单上的某位记者。  
他们明明在之前检查过所有工作人员。  
操。今天是真他妈的好，好就好在他基里尔肯定要血溅当场。  
“我是军队出身，自小就和枪械混在一起。”派克打个滚从地上翻身起来，捡起杀手的手枪递给基里尔，“只是腿上有点后遗症，走路不太利落。看起来和你现在倒是般配得很。”  
派克还未说完，巨大的响声就从舞台上传来。冲击波把二人再度掀翻在地，疼痛瞬间席卷了大脑，浓烟顺着吹来的微风四处飘荡，把整个视野里都打得雾蒙蒙的，基里尔努力睁开眼睛，却酸痛得要命。这见鬼的手榴弹里掺了催泪瓦斯，不光拉开了二人间的距离，还制住了他们的视线。基里尔靠右手撑着身体四下摸索着，在模糊的视野中寻找着派克，却只听得几声剧烈枪响在他耳边炸开。  
还有人，还有人，都是杀手。基里尔摸到落在地上的手枪，熟练地撤去保险握在手中，谨慎地听着所有传来的声音。他需要找到派克，他必须要保护派克。  
枪声、肉体撞到舞台钢结构上的沉闷声响、跌跌撞撞往他这边赶来的脚步声，有人来了，是男性，至少听起来像是男性。基里尔半睁着眼睛，警惕着声音传来的方向。  
如果是派克——他期待是派克——但带着防毒面具的杀手还是先一步映入眼帘。他的腹部正汩汩往外洇出血来，显然受了重创。都是特工，彼此之间格外清楚对方的路数。顾不上瞄准，基里尔扣下扳机，连续几发子弹直奔杀手面门，继而侧身往旁侧躲去，试图将损伤降到最低。  
但子弹从他的胸口穿出。  
疼痛霎时占据上风，基里尔被子弹带得仰面朝天跌倒在地。他的肺好像被打穿了，呼吸里都是血沫，呛着喉咙，疼得要命。杀手已经断气了，至少没有再动。基里尔咬紧牙关往前爬去，就算死，他也要找到派克。  
手指尖传来一种格外柔软的触感，基里尔很熟悉，这是人类身体的触感。不，或许称之为尸体更为准确。他握着的地方应当是手腕，而这具身体的主人已经失去了脉搏。  
基里尔认得这张脸，是派克。  
出发前还整洁的西装如今已被鲜血浸透，红得太过扎眼，基里尔根本不敢去看。几分钟前那双眼瞳里还充斥着对明日的希望与期待，然而现在，里面却只剩一片触不可及的空虚。  
殷红的血液淅淅沥沥地滴在派克身上，基里尔低头看着自己胸口的伤口，有些恍惚。真他妈的是个赔本生意，基里尔心想，不光把自己赔进去了，居然连派克也没能保住……  
他拼尽最后一点力气，伸出手掌同派克十指相扣。派克的身体还是温热的，甚至手心里还沾着汗水的湿热，像是活着一样。或许这样也很好，基里尔望着被舞台边沿遮去大半的天空，任困意一点点席卷身体，放纵自己坠入无法回头的深渊。  
和所有的特工一样，他最终死于这片吞噬一切的黑暗。  
但他并非孤身一人。


End file.
